The Underground Times Issue 5
THE UNDERGROUND TIMES News from the streets Issue 5 9th February 2013 Owner: Red-Ranger Editor-in-chief: Position Open Church Fraud Writer: Red-Ranger What is the world coming to when you can not even trust the man who is here to represent the lord? Associates and citizens all the same donate in order for the church to be able to take out repairs, assisting in running Sunday school and in return donaters recieve favours from the good priest. Well thats normally how it works. It has been found that the church has been taking donations and not using them for their intended purposes. This was discovered when the priest and his assistant were spotted buying a new house and luxury car this type of behaviour is not normal for the respected god's people which is why people became suspicious. The priest who was head of the church has been arrested and taken to a federal institution with charges of assualt and various fraud charges pending. Unfortuantly there was no trace of who the donations came from at this stage it is being investigated by the FBI so that all donations can be refunded or allocatd the way they should be. All people who have dealings with the church have been urged to stop until all investigations have ceased. The Rise and Fall Writer: Red-Ranger When Mark Johnston wakes up in the morning he has a shower in a nicely tiled bathroom with warm water, after that he walks downstairs and has breakfast with his 3 children and wife who has already prepared his meal. After he has finished eating he gives his family a kiss goodbye and he heads to the office. Worst case you have all of the above but instead of the office he swaps it for overalls and boots. When we wake up in the morning for some it is a lonely morning we shower in out marble bathrooms with the latest fixtures others dont even have hot water. We either head to the local coffee shop for breakfast or eat our shitty cereal that we bought for $2 on special because bacon and egg as cost to much. On a daily basis we cheat death and lengthy encarsirations over crimes we may or may not have commited, Anthony from the other could very well be watching us. This is very much what separates us from Mr normal with family an kids and it can also go to show that anyone at any level can have death knocking on their door. I neer want to sound negative about death and people dying but a recent death has not only shocked our community but myself personally. Harvey Madson, where to start he was a ma of honour right from when he was a young man. I personally knew him I worked under him for the Chicago outfit 'The Cult', he was a mentor, a gentleman but with that being said I would never underestimate him. He was one of my guides when I was mere associate and very fresh to this world he lived a fulfilling life and died a very wealthy man not only financially but also personally wealthy. He began his career as an associate working with God Himself in Chicago and he stayed there driving mobsters around, picking up money and enforcing who was boss around the area. It was noted he had alot of potential and quickly rose to Made Man and started to be groomed towards holding high position under God Himself. Not long after he was made Underboss of the family for a young man this type of role was unheard of. Harvey was made Capo then moved it seemed over night on to Boss during this time alot started to change around the world of organised crime. Street bosses were beginning to appear Las Vegas was opened up to whoever could claim it as their own and the vacant cities future was in negotiations. Reaching the rank of Consigliere is a very secret ceremony and it has not been revealed weather Harvey was promoted by his former Boss God or if the Godfather promoted him once he took control of New York. Nevertheless Harvey held a high position in the Underworld, after the fall of Peter Whitmans empire in New York Harvey teamed up with his long time friend 50K from Miami to take over the big apple. This was a big move 2 large figures moving away from their respective families however it was blessed. NY saw a great deal of growth. Thugs and petty hoodlums were removed from the streets and the illegal business trade was organised and run only by 'The Brooklyn Mob'. As we all know New York has been a hot spot for mob shootings especially at family heads however Harvey was tipped as the one who would retire in the big city. It was only just over a week ago when Harvey left us but he was with 50K the second in charge of New Yorks family and Harvey had plans to meet with an ammo man in Chicago Harveys home. Harvey and 50K had been sitting having a few quiet drinks and were both planning to meet with him, however Harvey chose to go by himself. Time had passed and 50K was concerned and then his gut instinct was correct as shots rang out naturally he moved as fast as his body would move. 50K was the one who found Harvey laying in a pool of blood and the ammo man was gone. It has not been confirmed who he was and even if he has been caught we will mkost likely never know as it is family business and outsiders did not need to know. Harveys excellent career had come to an unexpected end, the mafias gentleman his wake was held in his club in New York club as friends came from across the country to fairwell him and celebrate his life. Editorial Writer: Red-Ranger In Memory of Agenore_Scapelli Well here it finally is the second issue of the Underground Times, it has been a lot of work as I have had to write and edit everything from scratch since we lost Agenore in an unfortunate incident. We thank those who attended his funeral and showed their respect to him that he definatly deserved. I have added in a classifieds down the bottom for those who wish to advertise for free we here at the Times have no problem working for free it is worth it when you get to see how many people actually read it. We thank you for you patience with this recent issue and continued support of the paper. Classified Lost and Found: Lost: one very large and shiny golden Challis. If found, please contact HolyWench Positions Vacant: Writer/Reporter position avaliable for the Underground Times No Experience required only a good attitude ability to talk to people and write. Contact Red Ranger for more details. Competitions: Wes is holding a 1 to 25 competition in the streets giving out cash prizes from $5,000,000 to $15,000,000.